De Plane! De Plane!
|image = PnFWorkingPlane.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb prepares the Paper Pelican for take-off |season = 2 |production = 208B |broadcast = 61 |story = David Teitelbaum |ws = Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = July 3, 2009 |xd = June 15, 2009 |pairedwith = "Thaddeus and Thor" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb set out to build a bigger plane than Howard Hughes' wooden Spruce Goose, so they build it out of paper-maché, to do a similar theme to the Spruce Goose, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing his part to be green by using recycled materials to build an "Evaporator-inator" to dry up all the pools in the Tri-State area. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party only to discover an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. Episode Summary The episode starts off in Candace's room when she and Stacy were deciding on what to wear for Jeremy's pool party. Candace was asking Stacy which swimsuit to wear. After explaining why Candace's swimsuit choices were not good, Stacy then tells Candace to let her conscience do the talking and go with the swimsuit that she touched first. After Candace thanked the fashion-phenom, Stacy then asked her for advice of what hat to bring to the party. Candace responded by saying that it doesn't matter. After looking at the hats for a few seconds, Stacy agrees with Candace and says that she fuss too much. Meanwhile in the Flynn-Fletcher living room, Phineas and Ferb are watching an informational TV show, where it tells about Howard Hughes' Spruce Goose, which is the largest plane ever built. Phineas decides to break the world record and tells Ferb he knows what he's going to do today. Phineas and Ferb go out to their backyard with stacks of newspapers. Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet come over and offer them some help. Phineas tells them that Howard Hughes named his plane the Spruce Goose because it was built out of wood, and since their airplane will be built out of paper-mache, they decide to name it the Paper Pelican. going "Greevil".|right]] Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair. Major Monogram informs him that Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has gone green, but still is doing something neutral. Perry arrives at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pretends to pick up the phone but traps Perry in it. He shows Perry that he has created an Evaporator-inator out of recycled materials. He flashes back to a time when his mother would never let him swim in public pools. Candace and Stacy arrive at Jeremy's pool party, where they see him talking to a blond girl with an Australian accent, whom Jeremy calls Nicolette. This worries Candace deeply. Phineas realizes that they have built the biggest airplane ever. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends enter the airplane. They ignite the airplane, while Isabella and Baljeet serve refreshments to Buford and the Fireside Girls as flight attendants. Stacy helps Candace and tells her that she's much cooler than Nicolette. Candace clears her throat angrily and argues with Nicolette. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates his Evaporator-inator just as Candace is about to show everyone a real dive. Everyone grabs their skateboards and use the swimming pool as a skate park. Jeremy accidentally slips and his skateboard lands near the diving board. Candace walks off and gets caught on the skateboard, causing her to skate everywhere. Jeremy becomes impressed by Candace's skill. Phineas and Ferb's Paper Pelican passes over the sun just as Candace crashes into Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb land their airplane in a body of water, where Baljeet explains that since the airplane is made of paper-mache, it'll soak into the water. Then they all float to land. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''So Peanutty'' *''Big Ginormous Airplane'' End Credits As the car pulls into the driveway, Linda tells Candace she really should be more careful. Candace and Jeremy come out, wearing casts. Candace tells Linda they were wearing helmets. Candace and Jeremy then discuss how Nicolette is Jeremy's cousin, and she was talking about a video game level that had her stuck for a week. He asks Candace if he can sign her cast, which he does with their initials inside a heart. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line * He sings in Big Ginormous Airplane Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a flower in a flowerbed and flip over and flips again with his chair at his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The "Funnies" Buford holds up look very similar to the real comic strips Dan Povenmire did in college called "Life is a Fish," following the secret life of a gold fish.http://www.dailytrojan.com/2.1792/usc-dropout-makes-it-big-in-animation-1.201942 *When Candace is on the skateboard, random observers add safety gear to her with the words, "Safety first!" Policy is that all characters on children cartoons practice proper safety precautions when doing certain activities, such as skateboarding. The steering wheel and Candace's comment during the end credit are both subtle jabs at this policy. *The title of this episode is 'De Plane! De Plane!'. This is a reference to the original 1970's television series "Fantasy Island" where the character known as Tattoo, played by Hervé Villechaize. Tattoo would run up the main bell tower to ring the bell and shout "The plane! The plane!" to announce the arrival of a new set of guests at the beginning of each episode. Also "De" is the Dutch word of English "The." *This is the first episode that Doofenshmirtz has a back-story that has no in depths effect of his life. *Once again, Candace does not try to bust Phineas and Ferb. Errors * When Candace and Stacy originally arrive at the party, they are shorter than the hedge when they go to talk. However, when Candace yells, "I'M CANDACE FLYNN!" she is much taller than the hedge. * After Doofenshmirtz' Back Story the Recycle Logo disappears and never returns. * When Candace and Stacy arrive at Jeremy's pool party, Stacy's hat is white, then a bluish-purple, and then white again. * Phineas states that Howard Hughes called his plane the Spruce Goose. He actually called it the "H-4 Hurcules". The "Spruce Goose" was a nickname given to the plane by the press. In reality, Hughes despised that name. * The spruce goose is 320 feet from wingtip to wingtip, not 319' 11". Continuity *'S'Winter:' Stacy reminded Candace of the time she thought D.D. was trying to get Jeremy's attention and she later found out D.D. is a guy. Stacy also reminded her of when Candace, Phineas and Ferb were snowboarding and how Candace was freaking out the whole time. *'It's About Time!' and Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story): Stacy explained to Candace how great she is by reminding her that she fought dinosaurs, went to Mars and when she went back in time. (not in that Order). *'The Lake Nose Monster:' Candace had the same zinc sunblock just like the sunblock Linda gave to Phineas before they went out onto the lake. *'Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror': Ferb sings Big Ginormous Airplane in a voice other than his own, similar to when he sang Backyard Beach. Surprise enough, in both songs, Ferb's mouth is covered with the mic the entire time excluding the first three lines. *'Gaming the System:' The girls who are swinging from the wings of the plane in the song Big Ginormous Airplane may be the same girls who Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz hired to perform his invention introduction to Perry. *'Comet Kermillian:' When the Paper Pelican flies over Jeremy's house, a girl from Squirrels in My Pants can be seen. *'Are You My Mummy?': The girl whose sitting in the first row of the plane is one of the "kids thats going to have a conniption". *In It's About Time!, Candace writes "C+J" in a heart while brooding about what will happen if they don't go back home the same way Jeremy signed Candace's cast. *The girls from Shimmy Jimmy Toy commercial appear again dancing with the Fireside Girls. (Toy to the World) Allusions *'Pocahontas:' The wind blows Isabella's hair, similar to Pocahontas. *The comics that Buford holds have a fish in them, which is a possible reference to Dan Povenmire's comics "Life is a Fish". *'Fantasy Island:' The episode's name is a probable reference to Tattoo's ubiquitous quote. This quote has also been said by Boomer of The Rowdyruff Boys. *The television show, "Wacky Millionaires Throughout History" may be an allusion to the Joan Rivers show, "How'd You Get So Rich?". *Howard Hughes: His plane the Spruce Goose, is both mentioned and surpassed by the kids. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Isabella Acres as Katie * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Shae Brewster as Nicolette Category:Episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn